Glass Slippers Are So Back: A Sherlolly Cinderella Story
by Invisible in the Dark
Summary: Molly was basically a servant, forced to work for her cruel stepmother and stepsisters. Sherlock was a prince, intelligent and brave, but completely unaware of the condition of his kingdom. John just wanted to change how the people of the kingdom were treated, and Mary wasn't exactly sure what she wanted. Sherlolly, background John/Mary.


**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone. It's been a while hasn't it? For the people who have supported and read my other story 30 Days of Sherlolly, I apologize for the long wait for a new chapter. I lost my inspiration for the longest time, but I will attempting to post a new chapter very soon I promise. Anyway, if you haven't read my other story... Hi! Nice to meet you, and I hope you enjoy reading this! Anyway, just a few things I want to point out before we get started.**

**1)This is based off of the Broadway production of Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella. Not the Disney version. Sorry Disney.**

**2)I have not written one word of this story yet, so don't expect incredibly quick updates. However, I will try to best to update at least once a week. **

**3)Yes, the prologue is titled prologue. Each chapter is named after a song from the play, and the first song is called prologue! Just my luck.**

Disclaimer:

Maybe one day I will own Sherlock and Cinderella, impossible things are happening everyday after all! Unfortunately, that day is not today, and I own nothing.

* * *

**Prologue: Prologue** (I explained this unfortunate title in the Author's Note)

_The fields are aglow in autumn yellow_

_And the sky is a robin's egg blue_

_It makes you wish_

_When you fall asleep_

_You will dream about the view_

* * *

The sun was just cresting over the horizon, spreading a hazy orange glow that filtered through the leaves of the trees and reflected off the morning dew. Molly paused, taking a deep breath and straightening out from her hunched position. Her _lovely _stepmother had sent her into the woods this morning to gather as many mushrooms, berries, and other edible things she could find. She didn't mind exactly, it was far from the worst job her demanding stepmother had piled on her, but the part of her that was sick of essentially being free slave labor in her own home had wanted to refuse the task. She sighed, looking out at the fields with a small, sad smile.

It really was beautiful out here. The first flowers had just begun to blossom, and they dotted the grass with delicate pink. Oak trees loomed like ancient giants over her head, providing plenty of perches for the songbirds that flitted through the air. She could even see the palace, the tall spires and walls seeming to glow in the orange light of the sun. Shaking her head, Molly chuckled softly to herself. If only the people in this world were as lovely as the scenery. Wouldn't that make her life easier?

* * *

_Bizarre and improbable and pretty_

_As a page from the fairy-tale books,_

_It makes you wish_

_That the world could be_

_As lovely as it looks_

* * *

Her father had been lovely. At least until he'd decided to marry that woman, but Molly could never hold that against him. He hadn't known what she was really like. Her father had been the kindest man she'd ever known. He'd always encouraged her to dream, and the stories of daring adventurers he had told her were what Molly remembered most about him. Though they'd never had much money, her father had somehow always managed to buy her a book every year on their birthday, even on the years when they could barely pay their taxes to the crown. Molly smiled slightly to herself, her mind drifting off to the world of her father's stories.

"Cinderella!" Her stepmother's high pitched shriek jolted Molly out of her daydreams. Cringing, Molly hurriedly grabbed the handle of the wagon she'd been gathering her scavenged foliage. She turned to give one last wistful look out over the fields and hills towards the faraway silhouette of the palace before turning and running back towards home.

* * *

_It makes you wish_

_That the world could be_

_As lovely as it looks_

* * *

**I know that it's short, but the prologue is an incredibly short song and so was this scene from the play. Next chapter we meet Prince Sherlock, and I promise that it will definitely be longer. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I self-edit my own work and tend to miss a lot of my mistakes. Oops! Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated and will only make me want to update faster!**


End file.
